Arranged
by Life Is Like An Hourglass
Summary: She was knew there was a possibility he would do something like this but she thought it would pass. She was wrong
1. Chapter 1

Hellboy and inuyasha crossover

Kagome/Nuada one-shot

* * *

"what" Kagome sputtered as she tried to comprehend what the elf prince said to her," you did what!"

" I asked father to arrange a marriage between us" Nuada repeated, smirking lightly at the angered look on the raven blue tinted woman's face.

Growling lightly she snapped, " I heard that but why would you!" Really she shouldn't be that surprised, Nuada always had a likeness for her but she never thought he would actually act on it to this degree. Even as children ,Nuada seemed to always be possessive of her and didn't like other males showing any possible interest.

Remembering Nuala's warning she cursed in her mind. The twin warned her of Nuada's pursuits to win her affections but she didn't listen, thinking that he would grow out of it as they aged.

How wrong she was, in fact Nuada's pursuits only got worse to the point that he would have potential suitors banned from even being in her presence something she tried to reason with him. This always turned into a compromise, Her hand in marriage for the punishments to be lifted. She disagreed leaving Nuada to think of another plan.

The king of course thought his sons pursuit was great news, after all Kagome was very much royalty, Related to the king through his brother, who unfortunately died from illness. A marriage between the two insured the bloodline would not be tainted. After all marriage between cousins were common in royal families and was thought as a blessing rather than a sin.

Nuada traced the features of his bride to be. Almost waist length blue tinted raven hair, sapphire blue eyes lined with thick eyelashes with a dainty but curvy form- yes she was perfect for him. " why wouldn't I were perfect for each other and you know it" stepping closer he sensually traced her jaw-line while brushing soft hair behind her ear watching as she leaned into his hand.

"You see, just by touching your jaw I receive a reaction that tell me everything"

Backing away she glared at him "Get out of my chambers"

Instead of doing as she demanded he stepped closer backing her in the wall, placing his face never her shoulder met her neck whispering "You'll get used to it," tracing her throat with his lips he backed away.

"There will be a tailor coming to your chambers to measure you for the wedding gown, please get ready" the prince said throwing a farewell over his shoulder.

Kagome eased of the wall still glaring at the door, she couldn't object to it. The king had already made his decision. Despite that she just couldn't find it in herself to be angry or hate Nuada she felt...Warmth. Did his persistent pursuit actually get to her. Did she...Love him. Frowning as she touched the spot where his lips were her stomach filled with heat. Sitting down she awaited the tailor, thoughts of platinum blond filled her head

* * *

AN: it's very well known that royal families in breeded to keep the bloodline pure.

Again whispering Kagehands inspired me to write this one-shot. Review if you like.

Additional note: Bloody Beauty is already on five favorites lists and nine reviews


	2. Chapter 2

This was supposed to be a one-shot but hey maybe it can become something more

* * *

My brother loves you", hearing the unexpected confession Kagome glanced at the princess threw the mirror. After Nuada's departure she was left waiting for the tailor to arrive. Pacing her chambers a knock on the door grabbed her attention.

She was hesitant on opening the door believing it was the tailor, but instead the soft voice of Nuala traveled inside the room. Eyes widening at the princesses voice she hurriedly opened the door and ushered her in.

Nuala was the one she confided in and although Kagome knew about the bond between the twins, she just always felt safe around Nuala.

At the remembrance of the prince she frowned, "he loves me?"

Of course she was doubtful, Nuada was known to think about what was better for the kingdom and it's people. She cared about it also but she wondered the reason behind asking for a marriage between them when the war with the humans was still progressing. Was it for the advantage of marrying her, after her fathers death everything was left to her, Including land, money and those loyal to him and not the king. It was very obvious there were many advantages of the two marrying.

"Yes the emotions I feel from him are very telling" smiling at her cousin, Nuala brushed the ravens hair. She was happy for her brother and cousin, but that didn't mean she liked the way Nuada went about having Kagome as his bride. She could see the doubt in her eyes and wanted to comfort her younger cousin.

"Nuada told me that your the most beautiful woman he's ever seen, treading her fingers in raven tresses she continued, " he only wants what's best for you Kagome". Hugging the younger woman from behind she put the brush down. " I must go, please think over the words I've told you".

Watching the princess leave from her spot infront of the mirror she managed a goodbye with a smile and picked up the expensive hairbrush that was a gift from Nuada.

* * *

Nuala offering words of comfort, obviously there a sisterly bond between the two.


End file.
